Little Runaway Child
by LadyxKira
Summary: bella finds out she is in love withe both edward and jacob so what does our little crazy human do? What else. she runs away from home now 4 years later she returns to Forks but guess what it not what u excepted. she makes many mistakes can she fix them?
1. WHAT DO I DO

ok i know everyone iis so sad i took down my story but i had no clue as to where it was going and i had a feeling it was gonna be bad anyways so i decide to write this one instand why i have no damn clue but hey watever so i like to take this time and thank you for reading this chapter i hope that you all will be faithful readers but like i said i HOPE no need to be but anywhos back to my story i hope u love it and u better review or how else an i gonna know what u want

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight but i do own the plot

Chapter 1

~~~2005~~~~

it was a cold day that was for sure and jacob and edward where in my front yard waiting for me like always what can i say i am a hottie with two sexy guys and i mean sexy and one doesnt even own a shirt. i mean dont get me wrong i aint no slut but come on i hang with the hottest guys in Forks wait make that the world but my true love is Johnny Depp like that will ever happen through right? hey a girl can dream right. anyways i walk out the door in alice approved outfit i mean i know i said i aint no slut but i sure as hell do dress like one. jake lets out a wolf call and edward makes his two bit comments on it ugh why do i hang out with these fuckers? oh right sexy

"come on bells we are going to late for school again" jake hollas at me as i walk down the steps i slip and edwards there before i even hit the ground "ummm...thanks i guess" i look into his topaz colored eyes and feel myself getting dazzled ugh only if he was eric nortmen from tru blood i am kinda a closet junkie i watch every sunday night. "HEY EARTH TO BELLA" Edward calls to me mmmmmmmm this boy has one sexy ass voice. " sorry what where you saying?" he looks at me with such desire i cant breathe i go weak in the knees, my mind goes blank "silly bella we have to go to school" edward taps my cheek with a finger tip. i get up and walk to the car. we get to school with 5 minutes to spare i run towards english class i pass through the door just as the bell rings i walk over and sit next to alice.

*hey baby wanna skip-the shirtless*

i silently giggle *no u homeless puppy-the torn*

my pocket vibrates *come on bells u know i aint homeless ;) i live wit u-the shirtless*

i sigh and start to type back * no u stinky pup i got ground the last time-the torn*

...vibrate...i snap my phone open getting a little annoyed then i see its edward

*bella y r u calling jake a homeless puppy-the confused*

i sigh *becuz u old man he wants to skip-the torn*

just as i finished texting as the bell rang

"hey alice did you take notes cuz jake was annoying as hell he keep texting" i was over dramic but hey i can be right. as the day passes by i start to realize that i might be in love with my two best friends i have no clue how long it has been there i think it always has been but i can see it more clearly now that i am getting older i feel like my heart really is torn into two halves my world is most likely going to fall apart my mind is all sorts of confused and i dnt know wat to do about it i feel like i am only half of me not completely whole my love for edward and my love for jacob i am sick to my stomach i start to sweat i run over to alice " hey can you take me home i dont feel good i need to get out of here" she takes meto her car and speeds off to my home i race up to my room and try to think about what i need to do i am scared and so confused i start packing a bag and i grab all my money. i stop in the kitchen and write three letters to charlie, edward and jake

Dear charlie,  
i love you but i ran away to think i need to clear my head i will call u in a few day please just trust me

love always Bella

i wrote jake's letter next

dear jake i know you will be mad at me but i did this because i am confused i will call in a few days please dnt look for me

love bella

edwards letter was the same as jakes.

~~~~2009~~~~~~

as i walk out of the house that day i was scared i would never come back to my beloved Forks but i know this was the only way i could make up my mind its been 4 years since that day i walk up to my home and knock on the door i hear charlie grumble about people always at his door he opens it and boy is he in for a big ass shock i just hope his heart is stronge enough to handle this...

ok here is the part where i leave you hanging i know i am a spoiled brat now i am going to do this a little different i am giong to ask you what the shocking thing should be and where it should go from here i have an idea but i want ur opions now please just REVIEW REVIEW AND R-E-V-I-E-W THANKS! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you all who had read my story i hope you all like it ok i plan on updating at least once a week but if i dont i am srry but i have a lot of things i have to do like i start school on the 6th plus i have two kids under the age of 3 and a husband that works so if i dnt update. i like to send love to my family i would also love to send kisses to my hubby for puting up with reading everything i write. i loved u baby.**_

_**i dont not own twilight i am just plaaying with the people in the story.**_

**chapter 2**

**"bella, is that really you" my dad looked shock to see me i started to cry. he pulled me into a bear hug i knew i hurt him when i left. i leaned back and look into his eyes. "Daddy i have someone i like you to meet" i step back outsied and pull my little gurl in my arms my sweet little princess, "daddy this is caramia shes my little princess aint that right baby" she nuzzled into arms she was very shy i could tell charlie wasnt to happy but when mia look at my dad i saw his eye soften "hey there little one i am your grandpa charlie." i walk over and hug my dad now i had my lfe back but this time only better.**

**later that night i told charlie my story he cried just a little. "so bella are you here to stay then" he asked i look deep in his eye the same eye as my sweet mia. " yes dad i am here to stay." i could tell he was happy.**

**Later that night as I was laying in my room I thought bout Nick**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Bitch where the fucks my dinner cant you do anything right." Nick raised his hand to me and I flinched he smirked he love the look of fear he got from me it only arouses him and he hates that it does his hand snakes out and slaps me hard leaving a red mark "bitch" he screams in my face tears start to well up in my eyes'I am sorry nick I was busy I had to go to the doctor I told you remember" he looks at me and slaps me again "so u stupid slut whats wrong with you" i start to cry "I AM PREGNANT AGAIN U ASSHOLE" nick turns around and walks out the door**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

**I wake up in a cold sweat i havent told charlie yet about my pregnancy i will later i walk down the stairs and hear my lil mias giggles and charkies laughter i smile to my self see how happy my baby girl is **

**sryy this chapters so short but i have a method to my madness i swear and yes edward and jake will be back but that is later so tell me wat u think i am dying for reviews **


End file.
